Un moment avec lui
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Alexy n'arrêtait pas de regarder Kentin et ce n'était pas passer au travers du regard de son amie. Un plan basique avec Rosalya et un oubli aboutissent à quoi?


**Un moment avec lui…**

* * *

**Disclaimer :** _Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'histoire et ma sucrette Sachiyo._

**Couple : **_Ken/Alex_

**Note** : _C'est un OS sans prétention. J'aimerais le dédier à toutes les sucrettes avec qui je parle et à __**Kyrieh**__._

**Pseudo AS :** _Sachiyochan_

* * *

Alexy regardait sans cesse kentin. Ce n'était pas un secret pour son jumeau ni pour Sachiyo. En effet la jeune femme était très observatrice et depuis qu'elle savait le jeune homme gay elle faisait d'autant plus attention aux hommes qu'il regardait. Non, elle ne voulait pas l'empêcher de sortir avec un des hommes mais plutôt le protéger. Il était rare de voir quelqu'un à Sweet Amoris qui aurait le même penchant. Les hommes, aussi beaux soient-ils, étaient intéressés par une femme. Lysandre, le jeune homme au look spécial, sortait avec elle-même depuis une année environ et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter. Nathaniel, le délégué, avait débuté une relation avec la jeune Violette. Depuis que la jeune fille aux cheveux violets avait su qu'Alexy était gay, elle avait essayé de se rapprocher des autres jeunes hommes du Lycée et était tombée sous le charme du jeune homme blond qui avait refusé de sortir avec Melody. Ensuite il y avait Castiel. Ce bon vieux Castiel, depuis qu'il avait appris pour la vraie nature de Debrah il n'était sorti avec personne avant de tomber sous le charme d'une amie d'Iris qui se nommait Kyrieh. Pour finir, il restait Kentin. Kentin n'avait pas montré le moindre intérêt pour quelqu'un depuis qu'il était rentré de son école militaire et Sachiyo avait de plus en plus de mal à cerner ce à quoi il pensait. Mais elle voyait très bien qu'Alexy aimerait être contre lui. Oh, évidemment il y avait aussi Armin mais c'était le jumeau d'Alexy et il sortait depuis un mois avec Iris… Revenons au jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui observait tranquillement celui en pantalon militaire. Peut-être qu'elle devrait aider le jeune homme ? Après tout, Kentin n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant et s'ils faisaient connaissances, ils s'entendraient réellement bien. Ce n'était pas que le bleu et le châtain ne s'entendaient pas ou ne se connaissaient pas mais simplement qu'ils ne parlaient que rarement sans taquinerie de la part de bleu.

Alors que la jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées, le cours se termina sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Ce fut son petit ami qui lui fit remarquer. Elle lui sourit et se demanda comment elle allait faire pour rapprocher les deux jeunes hommes. Et qui pourrait l'aider à trouver un plan ? Rosalya. Qui de mieux qu'elle ? Et puis elles étaient presque de la même famille si on exagérait la chose : Rosalya sortait avec Leigh le vendeur de vêtements qui était aussi le frère de Lysandre avec qui Sachiyo sortait. Enfin, c'était tout une histoire que vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître. Sachiyo partit donc en direction des escaliers où elles et Rosalya se retrouvaient pendant les pauses et sourit. La jeune femme aux magnifiques cheveux avait toujours une bonne idée et était toujours partante pour un plan déjanté. Bien sûr Lysandre avait soupiré et annoncé qu'il partait rejoindre Castiel dans la cours. La petite amie du victorien expliqua la situation à l'autre fille.

« Oh c'est mignon ! Je pense avoir une idée ! S'exclama Rosalya toute contente »

La jeune femme argentée sourit et expliqua tranquillement le plan qu'elle avait en tête. Sachiyo approuva et fit un immense sourire. C'était le plan _**parfait **_! Il ne manquait plus qu'à le mettre au point et tout irait bien n'est-ce pas ? La jeune demoiselle retrouva son petit ami qui était en compagnie de la tomate et l'enlaça comme à son habitude. Sachiyo aimait le câliner à longueur de temps alors ce n'était pas étrange sauf que cette fois elle prit les clefs du sous-sol que Castiel lui avait donné pour ouvrir le lendemain soir. C'était risqué de laisser les clefs à Lysandre mais celui-ci les avait attachées à un mousqueton et il avait insisté pour les prendre de temps à autre. Sachiyo se dit qu'il ne le remarquerait pas de toute façon et fit un sourire en lui disant qu'elle retournait voir Rosalya avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« J'ai les clefs ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent. La première phase du plan était réussie. Sachiyo partit ouvrir la porte du sous-sol et se retourna pour aller en direction de la salle de classe en face de la salle des délégués : c'était là qu'Alexy restait souvent en compagnie de son frère. La jeune fille s'approcha d'eux tranquillement.

« J'ai besoin de toi Alex'…

_ ah, pourquoi ? Demanda Alexy souriant

_ Je n'arrive pas à déplacer un truc dans le sous-sol et c'était pour faire une surprise à mon Lysandre…

_ Okey j'arrive ! »

La jeune fille sourit, elle savait que cette excuse marcherait. Après tout le bleu était toujours prêt à donner un coup de main et surtout quand cela concernait l'amour. Il suivit la jeune fille jusqu'au sous-sol et entra avant elle lorsqu'elle se baissa pour refaire son lacet. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit. Une fois qu'elle vit que le jeune homme était entré, elle ferma la porte à clef. Alexy se retourna et essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui venait de se fermer. Il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir. Qu'avait encore inventée Sachiyo ? Pourtant d'habitude, ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait enfermé comme un bleu dans ce genre d'endroit. Il soupira et se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à descendre maintenant. Il arriva presqu'en bas des marches quand il entendit une voix.

« C'est toi Rosalya ? Tu en as mis du temps !

_ Ce n'est pas Rosalya, Ken !

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait sans doute était chargée d'enfermer le jeune homme qui était partit en école militaire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles avaient fait ça ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. A moins que Sachiyo ait encore imaginé des trucs…Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était gay, elle ne cessait de vouloir le mettre avec n'importe quel garçon qu'il regardait. Et là ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Kentin. Ils ne se connaissaient pas bien, c'était un fait mais le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu l'aimait beaucoup malgré le fait qu'il ne cessait pas d'embêter le jeune homme. Et puis qui pouvait résister à Kentin ? A ses beaux muscles qui se voyaient à travers ses vêtements ? Personne. Enfin personne n'était attiré par des hommes et sain d'esprit. Il s'installa près du jeune homme en soupirant.

« Les filles nous ont enfermées. »

Il avait dit cela avec le plus de calme possible. Il ne savait pas comment l'autre allait réagir…et il ne tarda pas à le savoir. Il bougonna et promit de se venger de ces deux demoiselles qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes. Puis il s'assit à côté d'Alexy. D'abord cela l'avait surpris puis ils avaient commencé à parler. La première chose qu'ils constatèrent, c'était qu'ils aimaient tous les deux les peluches et plus particulièrement les ours en peluche. Ensuite, ce fut la musique. Tous les deux aimaient écouter de la musique quand ils avaient du temps. Et cela continua comme ça pendant une petite heure. Et Alexy ne tient plus. Kentin lui plaisait et c'était le seul moment qu'il avait pour lui dire, non ? Et il n'allait pas jeter les efforts de ses deux amies n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu me plais… »

Il avait dit ça un peu rougissant. Comment est-ce que Kentin allait réagir ? Il ne dit rien. C'était un pur silence. Et Alexy n'aimait pas ce genre de silence. Est-ce que le brun était dégouté ? Ne voulait-il pas le blesser ? Aucunes idées de ce qu'il pouvait penser en ce moment. Le bleu soupira. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire.

A vrai dire, kentin était perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux hommes pour être en couple et il fallait dire qu'Alexy était celui qui le taquinait à longueur de temps. Mais savoir qu'il plaisait à celui-ci lui avait fait quelque chose. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Pourquoi ? C'était vrai qu'il se surprenait à le regarder de temps en temps mais cela ne pouvait pas être de l'attirance pour lui. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Non, son père ne l'accepterait pas. Quand il s'était fait maltraiter par ces trois pestes, il l'avait envoyé dans une école militaire et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il apprenait pour Alexy ? Mais il ne pourrait pas rester comme ça enfermé dans une salle avec le jeune homme en étant conscient de ça et puis…le bleu avait l'air triste.

« Toi aussi… »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par « toi aussi » et se retourna vers le brun pour l'observait. Son visage n'avait pas l'air de mentir mais ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait tellement le jeune homme. En fait, il l'avait beaucoup observé.

« Quoi ? Interrogea le bleu

_ Toi aussi tu me plais. »

Dire qu'Alexy était surpris en cet instant n'était que peu décrire comment il était. En effet le jeune homme était partagé entre la surprise que l'autre puisse aussi ressentir de l'attirance pour lui et entre l'euphorie du moment. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait que Kentin lui dise cela. Il observa de nouveau le visage du jeune homme pour remarquer les légères rougeurs qu'il avait. Alexy ne pouvait que le trouver mignon et adorable à ce moment-là. Le bleu s'approcha doucement de l'autre jusqu'à qu'il sente son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres du bleu se trouvèrent sur celles du brun. Le contact avait presqu'était électrisant. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus d'air. Le jumeau d'Armin passa ses bras sous la chemise du brun pour caresser le torse finement musclé pendant que l'autre l'enlaçait pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'ils allaient encore sceller leurs lèvres, un bruit se fit entendre. A contrecœur les deux jeunes hommes se séparent et quelques instants après une jeune femme aux cheveux cendrées apparue.

« Désolée, je vous avais oublié ! »

C'était Armin qui avait rappelé à Sachiyo qu'elle avait enfermé les deux autres. En effet, le geek avait dit à la jeune femme qu'il attendait Alexy depuis une petite heure pour rentrer : absorbé par ses jeux vidéo le temps passait très vite et comme d'habitude l'autre venait le chercher rapidement… Enfin, les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent et lui dire qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas…et puis Alexy aurait tout donné pour un moment comme ça avec lui. C'était comme ça qu'un nouveau couple était arrivé dans le groupe d'ami.

* * *

**Ouais un peu du grand n'importe quoi ! ^^' Enfin, si vous voulez une suite n'hésitez pas à demander ! Aurais-je le droit à des**** reviews**** ?**


End file.
